coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8262 (22nd November 2013)
Plot Anna admits to Izzy she’s starting to think she might be right - there’s something not right about Grace and she doesn't want Faye led astray. Steve starts night school lessons in history, much to Liz and Michelle's amusement, not knowing that he's doing it to avoid working in the Rovers. Leanne tells Simon to tell the teacher if Nick tries to pick him up from school again while he is still ill. Brian manages to intercept the letter confirming his withdrawal of application to become a foster parent and rips it up before Julie sees it. Tracy offers Faye and Grace money to walk Eccles. They tell her they'll think about it. Leanne tells Nick what she's had to tell Simon, sympathising with him as to how hard it is. Nick confides in Gail that he’s worried his condition is taking its toll on Leanne. Peter pushes Simon into joining Faye, Grace and Amy with walking Eccles. Beth lords it over her colleagues as the employee of the month competition nears its end but, in view of everyone, Kirk finds several pairs of knickers in her bag. Accusing her of theft, Carla sacks her and she is forced to confess the truth but is not believed. Tracy gives the girls the key to No. 1 to collect and drop off Eccles. Katy suggests to Steph that she applies for a waitress job at the bistro. Michelle tells Steve she is jealous of his attempts to better himself and she and Liz wish him luck as he leaves for college. With the house to themselves, Amy and Simon are overwhelmed as Grace and Faye wreak havoc, going through Tracy's clothes and smashing a vase. A frightened Amy runs upstairs, and Simon also tries to leave but Grace pins him down and forces Faye to help her. Kirk tells Beth he is hurt that she lied to him. A tearful Simon bursts into the bistro - the girls have forced him into one of Amy's dresses and covered his face with make-up. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote Guest cast *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Grace and Faye run wild after they are given the keys to No 1 and gang up on Simon; Nick worries his condition is taking a heavy toll on Leanne; and Kirk finds a pair of knickers in Beth's handbag, forcing her to admit the truth. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,390,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2013 episodes